Roses and Hello
by Wotcher-Tonks
Summary: Twenty Drabbles of Lily Potter and Teddy Lupin. "Do you think? the i do, world is probably made of roses & hello: of solongs and, ashes" ee cummings. for the twenty word challenge.
1. Disconcerting

A/N: This is going to be a twenty drabble piece about the romance of one Lily Luna Potter and Teddy Remus Lupin (my OTP), written for the Twenty Word Challenge on HPFC(Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges).

I hope that if you like these, you will not hesitate to visit the forum , or write some Lily/Teddy of your own. This underloved ship was introduced to me by a very cute fic called** Hell Hath No Fury**, by Dea Avernorum. Thanks, Dea, for introducing me to this lovely pairing!

And now for a drabble just about as long as this overgrown author's note. Thanks for your patience. :D

* * *

**Roses and Hello**

_(Disconcerting_)

When Teddy Remus Lupin hit the ripe old age of twenty-eight, he noticed something very disconcerting. To be precise, someone very disconcerting.

And that someone was Lily Luna Potter.

He had thought he was in love with Victoire, but lately he couldn't take his eyes off of Lily. Victoire didn't figure out what exactly was distracting him, but after awhile she grew weary of his growing distance with her.

"I don't quite know what's causing this, Teddy, but I don't think we should be together anymore. I just don't think it's working out."

He could have argued, but he didn't.

Victoire was calm and balanced. Right now, however, Teddy felt like shapes in a Muggle kaleidoscope, spinning frantically in sickening turns.

It was very dizzying,very...disconcerting.

And the cause was one seventeen year old Lily Luna Potter.


	2. Compare

(_Compare)_

How could I compare to Lily Potter?

I was bland in personality, quiet, reserved, and timid.

Lily was loud, impulsive, and vibrant.

I was beautiful, silvery blonde hair and pale, almost translucent skin.

Lily had a big nose and freckles, and long, red hair that she forgot to brush frequently.

I was moonlight.

Lily was wildfire.

I was a doe.

Lily was a wolf.

I was Victoire.

She was Lily.

I became Victoire Scamander.

She became Lily Lupin.

I understood why. How could I compare to Lily Potter?

Teddy and I weren't made for each other anyways. But it still hurt.


	3. Yard

Yard

She was in the backyard, swinging on a swing in her ethereal white nightgown. Teddy's feet crunched softly against the moonlight dappled grass as he walked towards her. She reached the peak of her swing, then suddenly leaped off and gracefully flew slowly down to the ground, landing on her feet lightly. He stood there, watching in awe. Her pale skin gleamed faintly in the night, and he could see her turn towards him, and say, "Teddy?"

He walked towards her without intending to. "Lily," he whispered faintly. As he got closer, he could tell that she had been crying.

"Lily," he said again. She looked up at him. "I'm sorry. I know I don't deserve to be forgiven, but I love you more than anything. I'm sorry about what I said to you, I really am."

She remained silent, just looked up at him for a minute. Then she reached her hands out, grabbed his head, and pulled him down to kiss him forcefully. Her lips moved against his hungrily, and they wound up in the soft grass.

"So," he gasped when they came up for air. "I guess that means I'm forgiven."

Lily kissed him again.

* * *

Ha. My first kiss scene. How weird. :D


	4. Lace

Lace.

On their wedding day, Lily wore a dress made of the finest antique lace, preserved carefully throughout the generations with the aid of Dr .R. K. Ick's antique preserving potion sold in select wizarding chains.

Andromeda Tonks had worn it at her wedding, having managed to take it with her when she ran away from her home, Nymphadora Tonks had worn it at her quiet, secret wedding, and now Lily Potter was wearing it at her much-publicized wedding.

Andromeda was beaming at them, and Teddy knew that she was already thinking of her future great-granddaughters wearing the lace dress at their own weddings.

Teddy was beaming too- he had never grinned so much in his life as he did on his wedding day.


	5. Inseparable

**So sorry for the long wait- I have been and still sort of am on a school-related hiatus. I will still be posting, just a lot more slowly. Sorry for the wait, and I really appreciate your patience.**

* * *

Inseparable

_Legs touching underneath the table._

_Arms brushing "accidentally"._

_Hands entwined at all times._

_Heads resting on shoulders._

_He held her around the waist._

_She held him around the waist. _

They seemed to be completely in sync with each other, two people becoming one person.

Victoire discreetly observed all of this, at dinner that night, just months after she and Teddy had split.

_They're inseparable. _


	6. Unholy

Unholy

Over Victoire's shoulder, his eyes watched _her_ long red hair follow _her_ out of the room.

This was wrong. He knew it, and he didn't care.

"Are you okay, Teddy?" Victoire asked him in a concerned tone.

This was wrong.

"I'm fine," he answered.


	7. Separate

_Separate_

Dear Lily-

We can't do this.

The age difference is just too great, you're Victoire's cousin- Who am I kidding?

I love you, Lily.

I can't stand this silence.

Please, please talk to me- I can't _work_ without you, away from you.

-Teddy


	8. Smell

Smell

* * *

Teddy had a unique smell- spicy and papery and-_him_.

Oh yeah, and off-limits.

_They say forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest,_ Lily reflected, _but what about its smell?_


	9. Pilot

Pilot-

"Teddy!" Lily shouted, stomping her foot. "I know how to pilot a car!"

He couldn't help it- he snickered. "Drive a car, dearest."

"I would if you would let me!"

Teddy sighed a little.

"Don't you sigh at me, Teddy Lupin!"

Teddy made a mental note for his list of things not to do around a hormonal pregnant woman- do not sigh.

He dropped the keys into her waiting hand.

"Can I sit in the cockpit?" he asked meekly.

She stuck her tongue out at him and then gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Sure. You can be my co-pilot," she said with a smirk and a roll of her eyes.


	10. Friendly

Am disgusted by my lack of updates. enjoy.

* * *

_Friendly_

_

* * *

  
_

It's just a friendly hug, you swear to yourself.

Just. A. Friendly. Hug.

That's it. That's completely it. That's exactly all it is.

But as you pull her close, _it's just a friendly hug for her seventeenth birthday you remind yourself_, you smell her scent. God, it's intoxicating, some sort of girly shampoo laundry mystery scent and you have no idea what it is but you love it. Too much. You have to force yourself to pull away, and you're afraid that someone has noticed that the motion is reluctant.

That someone has noticed that you came _thisclose_ to kissing her right then and there, even as Victoire watches and Lily's older brothers watch and her parents watch.

That someone, most likely Al, he's the perceptive one of the bunch, has seen the tiny muscles under your jaw tensing and the look you fear is in your eyes and the way your heart is pounding--it's _got_ to be audible, that thumpthumpthump of betrayal. Every beat is a lie to Victoire, after all, and that's louder than the silence you've kept about this (whatever this is.)

You can't believe this. It's not right, that one person has so much power over you. You've always liked being in control and this is alien to you.

So as you step away, jaw tense and teeth clenched and Albus' eyes on you, noticing every little thing you feel and even aware of the stuff _you're _unaware of, you put on the greatest show of your life. The biggest role of your life. The biggest lie of your life.

It's just a friendly hug.


	11. Remark

_Remark_

It's really quite funny, she thinks. He's always been the skeptic, the cynical, the mocking one. She learned from an early age that Teddy thought romance was stupid. He teased her endlessly for the wizarding romances she read.

"The Keeper of Her Heart?" he'd say, snorting. "I can't believe you read this shite."

She'd snatch it out of his hands, glare fiercely at him, and flounce away as he laughed in her wake. Like it mattered what Teddy thought, that unromantic prat! He wouldn't know love if it walked up to him and introduced itself.

One day, though, she walks into the Burrow, coming in from a pick-up game of Quidditch that they'd, out of habit, asked Teddy to join. He refused, because he absolutely despised flying, and made his excuses that he had to do research for an article he was writing. So, really, it was a big surprise when she walked in and saw Teddy reading Seeker of My Heart, a volume in the Quidditch Romance series.

He didn't notice her standing there, open-mouthed at the sight. She was going to absolutely _destroy_ him with a cutting remark, the hypocrite, when Teddy closed the book and looked her dead in the eye. He stood up, walked over to where she stood, frozen at the spot, and lifted her chin up with his hand. Then he kissed her.

Before she could gather her wits and hit him or kiss him back (she hadn't decided which), he pulled away, and stood there smiling at her in his mischievous way. He looked at her with absolute tenderness, and said, "These are really rather educational. Quite eye-opening."

And as she continued to stand there, he picked up the book, and, propping his feet up on the table, resumed reading.


End file.
